freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Milla Basset
Milla Basset is one of the main protagonists in Freedom Planet & Freedom Planet 2, alongside Sash Lilac & Carol Tea and one of the playable characters in 2 said games, alongside the 2 said heroines, Torque (FP1 only), formerly Spade (FP1 only), & Neera Li (FP2 only). She is an innocent hush basset who meets Lilac and Carol in Relic Maze, and joins them on their mission to save the world of Avalice from Lord Brevon. She is unlocked after completing Relic Maze. Attributes Milla's main attack is a psychic shield that she can aim in six directions (It can't be aimed straight up or down). The shield reflects most enemy projectiles, and when released, fires a short-range energy burst for minor damage. She can also summon and throw Phantom Blocks that explode on contact. Likewise, she can pick up and throw certain items like crates, Crystal Clusters, Health Flowers, Treasure Chests and even Bombs. If Milla summons a block and then attempts to use her shield, the block will transform into a Super Shield. Releasing the shield launches a powerful wave of energy in front of her that pushes her backwards and deals heavy damage to foes. If used correctly, the recoil from this attack can give her a slight boost in speed and/or height. Mobility-wise, Milla can briefly float upwards, allowing her to reach high ledges or cross wide graps. She can also recover her Life by digging into dirt or grass. In certain spots, digging reveals hidden items or secret tunnels. Milla's weaknesses are her small Life bar, slow attacks and difficulty picking up speed. All of her attacks except her basic shield stab require time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them. She only has four Life Petals (as opposed to the seven that other characters have), making her susceptible to Stunlocking. She has an overall steeper learning curve compared to other characters and will require patience to master properly. In the Schmup Stage, she'll take control of a Shang Mu Tank, and additionally, she can operative a Mutant Iris nicknamed Sparky in Battle Glacier. History Freedom Planet Wanting to meet a Dragon Prior to meeting Lilac and Carol, Milla was a lonely Hush Basset living in the woods while searching for her long-lost parents, who had been not seen under unknown circumstances. She is first seen gathering ingredients for a "Super Feather Potion" along with Mr. Stumpy, a tree stump with a face carved into it in spite of her loneliness. Milla vows to fly high, reunite with her parents and "live happily ever after, like in the stories", but the moment was killed when the Shang Mu Truck drives by, and Lilac is seen chasing after it. Milla, who always wanted to meet a Dragon, follows her into the Relic Maze. In the cave section, she saved Carol's life, who had been trapped inside the cave and pinned by rubble. Milla later meets Lilac outside the cave and she formed a friendship with her and Carol. Torque's Mission Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon, who crash landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his Dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered it's King, and brainwashed his son, Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, she, Lilac and Carol all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group into Shang Mu to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer, after finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. On the Run from the Law The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's pasts as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They then effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and is whisked away. The girl gives chase, only to be confronted by Serpentine and his Robogunship. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Turning to the Red Scarves Meanwhile, Carol was sitting alone in the rain, until Milla came and told her that Lilac was gone. Carol knew that she would go through with saving Torque, and she resolves to help her. Later, Carol and Milla enter the Scarves'Hideout in the sewers of Shang Tu. Upon making past the multiple traps and enemies, the two confront Spade and convince him to help them save Lilac and Torque from Brevon, aka, his Father's killer. The three then storm the base and rescue Torque, and then Lilac, who had her ponytails cut off and had been tortured by Brevon, who manages to catch all of them in the torture room. However, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape, but ends up separated from Lilac in the ensuing chaos. Uniting the Two Armies Milla, Carol & Torque searched for Lilac, until they met up with General Gong and the Shang Tu army, who were heading to stop Zao and the Shang Mu army from attacking Shuigang. Carol suggests that they come along to try and presuade Zao to call off the attack. Gong refuses the idea, but he quickly changed his mind and goes after the Shang Mu army along with the trio. At the Battle Glacier, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to wage war on each other when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac was seen on it, and Milla, Carol & Torque were all glad about her return. Assault on the Dreadnought The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, destroying her once again. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. A New Beginning After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Milla's Ending When playing as Milla, her ending plays out differently from Lilac's and Carol's. Instead of being captured and turned into a monster by Brevon, Milla stumbles upon Torque overlooking an unconscious Carol. Milla learns from Torque that Brevon came out of nowhere and ambushed Carol, and Torque needs to take her back to the surface to prevent her death. Also learning from him that Lilac went to stop him alone, Milla decides to help Lilac in her fight and manages to convince him that she can do so. Torque asks her to keep an eye on her friend, and she agrees. After storming Brevon's final defenses, Milla finally confronts the alien warlord himself. She asks him where Lilac is, after which he responds that she challenged him to a fight and that he believes he killed her when he tells her that she won't be seeing her again. He demands Milla to leave, but she refuses, and from there, a battle ensues against the Absolution and his Mech Armour. Milla manages to severely damage both the Absolution and Brevon's Mech Armour. Now enraged, Brevon attempts to choke Milla to death, which is prevented by Lilac, who turns out to have survived their fight from earlier. Lilac then proceeds to severely beat up on Brevon, shouting out "Nobody....hurts....Milla!!!", much like she did in her own story. After the heroes manage to escape the doomed Dreadnought, they returned to the Snowfields. Milla, having quickly recovered from being choked to death, joyfully alerts Lilac and Torque that Carol is alright. When Lilac and Milla ask Carol how she feels, she, in a comedic fashion, blurts out her belief that she died from the ambush. Lilac replies that Carol is indeed after all. When the Wildcat asks if they won, they answer yes, to her relief. Afterwards, the same ending scenes play after the scene in the medical tent's interior play out, starting with Lilac being distraught over the Kingdom Stone's destuction and Brevon getting away. Then the heroes looking up at the sky and saw the Stone had transformed into a crystalline vortex, moving on to the Magister musing about new opportunities, the Three Kingdoms resolving to share the vortex's energy, monsters still roaming the lands, Brevon being nowhere to be found, and finally ending with Torque saying his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 Milla has grown more independent in the past 2 years. Along with her enhanced Alchemy skills and the Hand-to-Hand combat training she received from the Magister's people, she'll also use her newfound interest in chemistry to brew up special potions to aid Lilac and Carol in the coming fight against Merga and the Bakunawa in order to save Avalice once again. Powers and Abilities * Canine Physiology: 'Milla has the physiology of a Canine, such as the instincts and nature. She even has the strong senses of hearing and smell. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Despite her young age, Milla is strong enough to carry certain items such as crates, Treasure Chests, etc. * '''Supernatural Endurance: ' Surprisingly, Milla is able to take a hit from certain attacks, including shots from Brevon's Mech Armour. * '''Levitation: '''Milla is able to float in the air for a brief period, allowing her to reach certain places some people can't normally reach. Abilities * '''Fighting Skills: After the events of FP1, Milla was trained to fight hand-to-hand using the crane stance. She is now able to punch and kick enemies alongside her regular attacks. * Survival Skills: '''Since she's lived alone in the woods for most of her life, Milla has likely developed survival skills, being able to take care of herself before she met Lilac & Carol, who took her in from the wilderness. * '''Swimming Skills: '''Like most canines, Milla is capable of swimming, but cannot hold her breath underwater, not longer than Lilac. * '''Driving Skills: '''Despite being a child, Milla is able to drive, as shown during the Schmup Stage, when Mayor Zao allowed her to drive one of his tanks. * '''Alchemy: '''Milla has the power of Alchemy, the medieval forerunner of chemistry, which serves as the basis of her combat abilities. ** '''Enhanced Crafting: '''Using the power of Alchemy, Milla can craft Phantom Blocks for her to use in combat, whether it's Mini-Blocks or a Phantom Block Burst. ** '''Psyhic Construct: '''Using the power the Alchemy, Milla can also generate a Reflection Shield for defense by deflecting enemy fire. She can also convert the Shield into an energy burst for close range combat and for firing Mini-Blocks for long range attacks. ** '''Potion Creation: '''Milla has developed a strong interest in Chemistry, which she uses to brew up special potion she can use to aid her friends on their adventures. * '''Chi Sense: '''Milla has the ability to sense Chi, the life energy generated by all living things. ** '''Power Detection: '''Milla is able to use her Chi Sense to detect the power of something or someone that is close by, knowing how strong that person or thing is. Personality Milla has the personality and instincts of the average canine, as shown throughout the game, such as barking, wagging her tail when she's happy, running on all fours, digging and having keen senses of smell and hearing. Also, during the cutscene where Lilac and Carol argue at Jade Creek, Milla says to Lilac: “I won’t leave you...”, showing how dogs never want to stop sticking by their owner’s side and they live to be a loyal companion and friend. Also, she helps save Carol’s life after the wildcat is pinned down by rocks in the Kingdom Stone shrine when it collapsed, showing that dogs have an instinct to protect and rescue others in need. Milla is somewhat shy when she socialises with new people, as shown when she hides behind a bush after Relic Maze while Lilac and Carol are talking to each other. But when she meets new friends, she immediately makes a special bond with them and will do anything to help them. Milla is also a peacemaker and hates violence and anger, as shown in the cutscene after Jade Creek when she cried while seeing Lilac and Carol argue with each other, and also shown in the cutscene in Trap Hideout, where she stop the fight between Carol & Spade. When Milla never sees someone part of her life in a long time, she immediately begins to feel stressed and will always try to see them again, no matter what, as shown in the cutscene on Zao's airship, where she makes a wish to see her parents again. Milla is kind-hearted and always tries to be nice and cheerful. The young hound is also very generous, as shown at the end of the game when she wakes up from her coma and apologises to her friends for being a monster and attacking them, breaking down and crying. It would seem that Milla was fully aware of her surroundings during her time as a mutant, seeing and hearing everything around her. However, she did not have any control over her body, which is why she felt guilty for what happened. Milla also seems to have a good imagination, as she talked to a tree stump she called 'Mr. Stumpy' when she was living alone in the woods. Milla, as the game shows, is a good friend to others and always thinks of ideas to help them. Relationships Lilac: Carol: Torque: Mr. Stumpy: Her Parents: Milla's Parents we're only mentioned a few times during the events of Freedom Planet, as they didn't make a physical appearence. Although she never knew her parents because she was living alone in the woods for a really long time, Milla was willing to find them, as shown when she was making a "Super Feather Potion" with Mr. Stumpy. On Zao's Airship, she saw a shooting star made a wish to really see her Parents again. Carol stated it was a good wish, while Lilac showed concern, knowing that Milla clearly misses her Parents. Move List New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Milla, along with Lilac & Carol, will each have some new moves and abilities at their disposal. She has been given the most improvements out of every character in the game. Milla is an Explorer-Type Character. * '''Crane Combo: '''Milla has been trained in Hand-to-Hand combat by the Magister's people. She can now use the Crane stance to punch and kick enemies. * '''Mini-Block: Milla can now fire Mini-Blocks, formed from normal-sized Phantom Blocks, which are as ammunition. She can use a Shield Burst as a means of firing Mini-Blocks, shooting up to 10 at a time, increasing her shot range. * Spiral attack: Milla can now use her Alchemy Powers to generate a Buzzsaw, which she can use as a short-range aerial attack. * Guarding: 'Just like other playable characters, Milla can now guard against certain enemy attack. This is required to summon a Phantom Block. Updated Moves Along with her new moves in Freedom Planet 2, Milla has also improved some of her current moves, enabling her to use them in ways she normally couldn't. * '''Shield Burst: '''Milla's Shield Burst is now a rapid attack, and can now be aimed in all eight directions, including up and down. She can even jump while having a Shield up. * '''Phantom Block: '''Milla no longer carries Phantom Blocks in FP2. Instead, they now float around her like a barrier. If she has a Keystone Monitor creature with her, they will carry the Phantom Blocks until she uses them. Also, Milla can instantly spawn a Phantom Block simply by guarding. * '''Super Shield Burst: '''This move is now called "'Phantom Block Burst", which can now be used immediately for attacking enemies or to boost mobility. Also, this move no longer requires combining a Shield Burst and a Phantom Block and can now be used separately, even while a Phanton Block is active. * Puppy Float: 'Milla now has an energy meter, which is required to use her Puppy Float. Unlike the other character's energy meters, Milla's energy meter will instantly refill when she lands on the ground after using her Puppy Float. *'Health Petals: Milla now has 5 Health Petals, instead of 4 in FP1. However, there is an item called "Max Life Up", which can increase her Health Petal count by 1, giving her 6 Health Petals. Boss Fight Milla's Mutant Form '''is the boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 3) & the thirteenth overall boss in the game for Lilac & Carol's story, but not her story & is also the final boss of Torque's story. Just before the player character (Lilac, Carol or Torque) is about to remove the Kingdom Stone from the Dreadnought's power core, Brevon appears with Milla in his grasp, holding a knife to her throat, forcing the player character to remove the hacking device, causing the ship's power to be restored and the Stone being moved to another location. Brevon destroys the device, drops Milla and leaves the room, letting the player character to comfort the frightened, young Hound. Suddenly, Milla's eyes start to glow red, and she transforms into a mutant monster, beginning the Boss Fight with the player character being forced to fight there mutated friend. Attacks * '''Shield Burst: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires damaging shields from her tail that travels across the room. She will do this twice. * Phantom Block: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires Phantom Blocks from her tail across the room at random angles. She will do this twice. * Super Shield Burst: Milla will run around the middle of the room, firing Super Shield Bursts from her tail that deal damage under and above the player. * '''Puppy Float: '''Whenever she takes damage, Milla will fly up into the air and throw down Phantom Blocks. She will fire three rounds of at least four Phantom Blocks from her tail every time she floats in the air. When damaged enough, she will drop a Health Petal. When close to being defeated, one of Milla's eyes will break, just like with Serpentine's mutant form. Gallery Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro MillaBasset.png|Milla as seen in Freedom Planet Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo3 1280.png|Milla image by TysonTan Fp1-millasprite.png|Sprite of Milla in Freedom Planet Fp2-millasprite.png|Sprite of Milla in Freedom Planet 2 MillaFP2Profile.png|Milla's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Milla in Aqua Tunnel.png|Milla in Aqua Tunnel Sparky.PNG|Milla riding on Sparky in Battle Glacier Fp2 milla.png|Milla image from Freedom Planet 2 Trivia * Milla's controls are going to be tighter and she will be able to attack faster in Freedom Planet 2 according to Stephen DiDuro (Strife). She will also have the ability to punch and kick since the Magister and his people have trained her for combat. * Milla is a Hush Basset, a mixed breed of a Basset Hound and a Cocker Spaniel. This may confirm that one of her parents was a Basset Hound, and the other parent was a Cocker Spaniel. * Milla wears some discs on her ears that sometimes glow green. These are possibly either hearing aids or they're genetic from her powers, that she was born with them. * In Time Attack while idling, Milla will say three lines: ** "What should I do?" ** "Is someone staring at me?" ** "Ummmmmmmmm . . . hehe." * In Freedom Planet 2, Milla idolizes when reviving: ** "I have to keep going"! ** "I don't go down that easy"! * Milla appears to have had some inspiration from Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Milla's Puppy Float ability is similar to Yoshi's Flutterjump from the Super Mario Series. The difference is that her Puppy Float covers more vertical distance than Yoshi's Flutterjump. * Unlike the other playable characters, Milla's energy meter will fully charged instantly as soon as she touches the ground after using her Puppy Float ability. * Milla is named after a flower called "Camilla" * In Freedom Planet 2, if you hold down long enough, Milla will roll over onto her back with her torso facing upwards in a position to how a dog is requesting a belly rub. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses